A wide range of portable devices have become commonplace. These devices may include cellular telephones, fitness tracking devices, smart watches, emergency response devices, and other devices. Typically, a cellular telephone may act as the common gateway for various ancillary devices, such as fitness trackers, emergency alert devices, or smart watches. As such, the ancillary devices may first communicate with the cellular telephone, then the cellular telephone may connect with another network, such as a cellular network or other wireless network.